


Improving on a perfect smile

by viridianova



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianova/pseuds/viridianova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severa has a hard time being open, especially when it feels like it comes too easily to the one she loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improving on a perfect smile

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the December 2014 round of Are You Game on [Dreamwidth](http://areyougame.dreamwidth.org/). The prompt was "Kjelle/Severa - I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it."

The event the two of them were attending tonight wasn't all that formal— at least not for the two of them, not when it was being hosted by Lucina, Kjelle's sister. Kjelle had known that, so of course she'd come back to the tiny room that they shared over a smithy in Ylissetol with hay in her hair. It wasn't like they didn't have funds from all of Kjelle's work in the army, or anything like that. But instead of spending their money on more space the money could go to funding Severa's rather more expensive tastes in makeup and clothing. It worked out mostly because Kjelle didn't really care much about personal space when Severa was involved. And when she did needspace she actually liked traipsing around Ylisstol. And drinking. And fighting with anyone who was brave enough to challenge her. It made Severa shudder.

She couldn't believe that Kjelle had apparently totally forgotten about anything like decorum on a day like today. On a day that they were supposed to be presenting themselves to society, even if it wasn't officially as a couple.

"You look _disgusting_." Severa tried her best to look exasperated and disgusted by the fact that Kjelle had just come in to their apartment while still sweating, but Kjelle just smiled at her-- and that was enough to get her to want to take it back. There was something about the way Kjelle was always so unaware of her femininity that just _got_ to her, and Severa honestly hated it. The fact that even the slightest flush or smile her could make Severa feel even more embarrassed just infuriated her beyond belief.

"Sorry," Kjelle said, looking self-conscious as she made her way over to the wash basin in the corner. It wasn't like she had anything to hide-- and she wasn't wearing full armor, so she just started stripping off her tunic as she got the water running. "I got too caught up in  
—" At this, she dunked her head under the water for a second to start rinsing herself off, and when she looked up she had the silliest smile on her face. She looked like a soaked puppy, and Severa had to kick herself. Mentally.

"I got caught up in my sword practice. You'll do my makeup, right, Severa?" She looked a little too hopeful, considering that she had to know what mistakes she'd made

"Of course I'll do your makeup, idiot," Severa snapped, but she couldn't help but sound a little fond as she said it.

* * *

Severa couldn't remember when she first realized she wanted Kjelle, honestly. It hadn't been that time she'd seen her bathing, although she could still tell you what her abs had looked like then in perfect detail— but no. It had been way earlier when she'd first realized that Kjelle was who she wanted. 

It must have been at Sully's funeral, or possibly her own mother's— maybe they had been the same funeral, things had started to run together, especially when they had started to live their own lives in the repaired timeline. Either way, it was the first time Severa had seen Kjelle look anything like weak, and it both made her angry and protective.

She hadn't known what to do with that small bit of vulnerability, except ignore it. They'd had a war to fight. They'd had parents to try to avenge.

And Kjelle certainly had never looked to her for guidance or anything of the sort. What was the point in baring her own emotions if Kjelle wouldn't (or couldn't, but Severa hadn't been mature enough to acknowledge that possibility back then) show any of hers?

* * *

"Severa?" 

Kjelle still had that wet puppydog look in her eyes— almost, except now her hair had been curled (just slightly, since anything too elaborate on hair that short would just look ridiculous. Let alone the fact that she didn't actually want Kjelle to become some unrecognizable gorgeous woman that everyone wanted, that would be— intolerable. Almost as intolerable as the eyes she could swear the blacksmith downstairs made at Kjelle whenever she walked by him, but it was because of those eyes that they had this room for the price that they did.

So she couldn't stay that angry, especially since Kjelle still hadn't noticed.

"Yes?" She hoped that Kjelle was more focused on watching Severa put the rouge on her lips than she was on the fact that Severa was blushing again. Kjelle had a habit of really focusing on Severa while she applied her makeup— it had taken Severa _years_ to get used to, but even now it still tripped her up occasionally.

"Is there something wrong? You seemed kind of unfocused for a second there." Kjelle looked up at her for a second, and Severa realized that she would never be totally unrecognizable.

"Um—" 

For once, Severa was totally lost for words.

"Do we really have to go tonight?" Kjelle looked at her reflection in 

"Are you kidding? I just spent all this time looking nice, and Lucina's gonna be expecting us, and there's no point in us not going at this point, and you're always trying to get out of—"

She was interrupted from this train of thought by a snort. A snort, first, and then a _giggle_ —

Kjelle was laughing at her.

"Hey! Kjelle!"

"What? You were getting _so mad_ just then." She almost brought up her hand to cover her mouth, but apparently remembered just then that she was wearing _makeup_ and that she didn't want to smear it. "Don't worry about it Severa, I wouldn't make you give it up. I know you like it."

Kjelle gave her that look again (the puppydog one, the one like she just wanted to please her), and Severa almost felt guilty for thinking that she looked better with makeup on and her hair done up.

"We can leave early if you want to get in a little more practice afterwards. While there's still a little light out."

Kjelle grinned at that.

"We'll see how things go. Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay."


End file.
